Leave me to die
by zippylovesshadow
Summary: Storm the hedgehog seems like a normal depressed and headache-prone teen. When a metal unit destroys his apartment building and he is rescued by a familiar blue hedgehog, Storm learns of what he truly is... A hero. Please R&R, but no flames. If you do not like OCs, I suggest not to read this.OCs are not against the fanfiction rules, so any hate directed towards them will be removed
1. Chapter 1

Leave me to die…

I wrote this while listening to lost in the echo by Linkin Park, so it may be a bit dark. You just have to deal with it.

Here we go…

Storm walked down a hallway, noise and colour seeming grey and depressing. His mind wandered to a distant memory forced to the back of his brain, slowly he un-earthed it, letting himself watch it like a movie in his head…

The young boy stepped out of his capsule. His cold blue eyes scanned surrounding area. A scientist stood in front of him, others standing by machines and more capsules.

"Hello Storm."

The boy stared at the scientist, and a smile broke across his face, softening his bright blue eyes.

The scientist grinned. His experiment was successful.

Storm was a perfect life form.

Storm fitted in with the other kids at the lab, but he was always different. More quiet, more intelligent. He did make friends surprisingly quickly, but there was one who was special. Her name was Anna Webb. Her and Storm were unlikely friends. She was a lively girl with a sick sense of humour and disrespect for rules. Storm was shy, preferred silence to noise and always obeyed adults' rules. She brought out a new side to him, a boy who longed for adventure and excitement, a boy who was her kindred spirit.

Storms life was relatively normal, until the fateful day he turned 13. (5 years of activation.)

That was the day everything went wrong.

Storm was walking down the labs hallway, when he heard shouting voices.

"You know of the ARK accident 45 years ago! That thing you are exposing to the children will take away our lives! Terminate it!"

"Are you insane?!Storm is like a family member to us! He's not a killer or a creature!"

"If you won't see your own foolishness then I will do what I must to secure our safety!"

Storm was running by now, knowing what the man meant. He was about 50 metres away from the arguing men when something grabbed the back of his collar.

"Going somewhere little boy?"

A man, presumably the one who wanted Storm dead, was holding Storm back. Behind him were Storm's creator and a strange robot hedgehog thing. Strom was thrown at the wall and then pinned against it.

"Electro hunter?"

Storm assumed the man was addressing the robot.

"Yes master?"

Storm was correct.

"Destroy this pitiful animal. But feel free to play with it first."

The robot scratched Storms right eye with its long claws. Storm could almost see it smiling as he screamed in pain. He was curled up on the floor awaiting the robots next blow when something came into the corner of his blurred vision.

"ANNA!"

Storm felt his heart rise in his chest. She would help him, surely she would.

Anna just turned away, her eyes full of regret and pain.

Storm bowed his head. His mangled mind began repeating itself over and over again.

"She betrayed me, she betrayed me, she betrayed me…"

Anger flared through his veins. How dare her! How dare she betray him? He felt his fur tingle with energy, his eyes glaze over, an insane chuckle issue from his dry throat. Storm could only remember fragments of the following events. He remembered screaming, metallic blood in his mouth, people running, bricks falling and all the time he was laughing.

When Storms dark form finally released him he was surrounded by bodies and rubble.

"Oh my god. They…they were right about me…I am a killer…"

Sobbing and stumbling, Storm left the ruins far behind him.

Five years later the same hedgehog was standing at his door, his fingers touching the edges of the empty eye socket hidden under his fringe. His feet had carried him to his house while his mind was occupied. He opened his door, staring into space his mental pain numbing the rest of him. Only when he was inside did he begin to cry. He had lost everything he loved that day. The person he used to be was replaced by an empty "brainless" teenager who everyone laughed at and bet down, believing he couldn't feel pain or emotion. He had given up long ago. Now he just let them beat him, let them insult him. His heart couldn't break any more than it already had. It couldn't be saved.

…

…

Or could it?

End of chapter one.

Wow. I seriously didn't know I could write this way…*cough cough*

… this is so awkward…XD

Please R&R, but no flames. If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all.

~Zippylovesshadow


	2. Metal sonic attack

Leave me to die…

Chapter 2…

Storm collapsed onto his bed. He was so tired and to make his mood worse, his headache was back. It was really more than a headache; it was not just a slightly uncomfortable sensation that could be cured with one pill, it was a stabbing pain that felt similar to having your head ripped in two.

Storm shoved a few pills down his throat, not bothering with water. He then slumped down on the sofa, turning the T.V on, if only to be sent to sleep by its comforting buzz. Slowly the pills began to work and the throbbing feeling behind his eyes and in the middle of his skull began to fade. Storm settled into a more casual position and yawned. No wonder his head hurt, he hadn't slept for over 3 days! This was mainly caused by his fear of having another dream about his past.

Storm was not exactly what you would call healthy. He wasn't fat, instead he was too skinny. His fur was ruffled and untidy and you could see his ribs poking out very easily. His blue eyes had lost their cold yet energetic glow. Now they were empty, void of emotion. Looking into them gave you the same kind of sensation as looking at a bird that had broken its wings.

Speaking of wings, Storm did have one thing which was still special, still one thing he loved.

Storm had wings.

They truly were special. They extended from his shoulder blades and when fully spread Storms wingspan was over 10 metres long. His feathers were black with blue tips. Unfortunately Storm had never learnt to fly with them, and he wasn't sure if he could even still spread them.

Sighing with irritation at the fact he wasn't asleep yet, Storm rolled over, mumbling to himself.

Shadow watched Metal Sonic, his red eyes focused and burning at their highest intensity. Sonic was beside Shadow, his green eyes showing a mixture of confusion and anger. The metal unit stared back at both of them, his dark gaze glinting dangerously.

Shadow launched himself forward. The robot fired its laser just as the ebony hedgehog pushed its arm away. Sonic yelled his heart jumping into his throat as the laser went through the middle of an apartment building, reducing it to rubble. Sonic growled. There had been innocent citizens in that building, and now some of them had probably died. He leapt at metal Sonic, rage surging through his veins.

Storm was woken by the noises outside. He instantly shot up into a sitting position, regretting it as his head throbbed, reminding him that the pills had worn off. He moaned, feeling rather dizzy. Still, he stood up ignoring the headache. It was then he heard it. The whining sound of a laser seconds away from firing. Instinctively he ducked, just as Metal Sonic's fire pierced the building. Feeling his roof beginning to collapse, Storm hid under the table, his hands over his head, partially to protect it and partially because his migraine got worse every time he moved.

Shadow ripped the remaining cords from Metal Sonics brain, grinning in satisfaction as the red eyes lost their light, signalling that the robot was dead. Sonic had already plunged away into the wreckage, his blue form easily distinguishable amongst the grey rubble. Shadow ran after him.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

An anxious voice muttered.

Storm groaned. His whole body ached and he felt thoroughly sick. Slowly he opened his one good eye, wincing as he wished he hadn't. Pain ripped through his skull like an infuriated monster trying to escape its cage. He swallowed before opening his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, I can hear you."

His blurred vision cleared enough for him to see a blue hedgehog sitting beside him. Why anyone had bothered rescuing him, he thought.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Storm."

"Are you in any pain?"

"…"

"Yes."

The blue hedgehogs worry increased at that, Storm could tell by the waver in his voice when he spoke again.

"We'll get you to a hospital. Just hang in there, ok buddy?"

"…"

Storm was slightly confused at this situation. This blue creature seemed genuinely concerned on his behalf. Storm hadn't expected anyone to care. His thoughts were cut off as another stab of agony went through his skull, making him whimper.

Sonic felt so sorry for this creature in front of him. Sonic hated the fact he was able to empathise with others so well. Why couldn't he be as strong as Shadow? He certainly wasn't going to be much use to this poor soul if he started crying or something. What he hadn't told this person yet was the fact that his wings had been trapped under rubble for over an hour. Where the wings had come from Sonic had no idea, but that seemed hardly important right now. He didn't want to break the news to the boy that the wings were probably broken for good.

Storm felt nausea rise in his stomach and quietly whispered to Sonic,

"You might want to move."

Sonic obeyed just as Storm emptied the only meal he had in 3 days out of his mouth and onto the ground. The black hedgehog clutched his stomach, moaning and shuddering. Sonic felt a hand clench his heart again. Luckily, before he could do anything stupid, sirens indicated that the ambulance was here.

Sonic placed a hand on Storms chest.

"The ambulance is here for you and the other survivors."

"W-wait…If there are other survivors, shouldn't you be with them? I'm not that badly hurt…"

"The worst injury one of them had was a broken arm. Anyway, Shadow is looking after them…"

"Ok."

If Storm had been in a better condition he would have argued, Sonic could tell by that defiant look in those blue eyes. Sonic just counted his lucky stars that the hedgehog couldn't argue; Storm looked like he could be rather fearsome when angry.

It was only a few more minutes before Storm was in the ambulance with the other survivors. He was looking healthier now, Sonic noted, but the fire Sonic had seen in Storms eyes before had been replaced by a sullen emptiness.

When the ambulance and all life forms had left the scene, a snow white glove picked up the head of Metal Sonic. The person who had picked it up scowled in disgust.

"I go to the trouble of hacking into this stupid robot and I am rewarded with failure?! "

The creature's mouth turned down into a savage snarl. There was nothing special about the creature himself. He was a black coloured panther with a long fringe that went over one eye. The fringe had red streaks in it. His hair looked similar to shadow's quills, except without the red marks. He had an average body with a white chest tuft. He was a hunter, an angel of darkness. And, a hunter has to be hunting someone. In this case it was someone with a tendency to get chronic headaches and stay awake from fear of night mares. Someone who was currently in an injured state. An easy target.

The dark panther smiled. This would be a piece of cake.

There! Chapter two is done! I hope this gets some fans! XD

~Zippylovesshadow


	3. resurrection

Leave me to die: chapter 3: Resurrection

Thanks so much to all the nice reviewers, I really appreciate it, without you I would have probably left this website, but you guys were all so kind! I feel angry when someone is mean to me, but nice reviews make me feel so happy!

Anyway, on with the story!

5 months later…

He steadied himself on the edge of the cliff, wings half outstretched. Long legs shifted uncomfortably as he stared at the drop below. This is it.

Black, beautiful wings snap out, vivid against the blue sky. Bare feet push off the ground, launching his skinny, fragile body into the air. He can feel every feather, every breath of wind. Bright blue eyes open, mouth in an "O" of surprise. He is flying! Really flying! The air rushes around his body, lifting away any doubt, any chains of sadness and anger. The amazing blue sky whirls around him as he twists, turns, laughing and crying all at once.

The sun, turning everything orange with its light as it sets, watches him with proud eyes. He feels like his heart is exploding, fireworks in his mind, in his chest. He spins, over and over again, his dark shape easily seen against the sun. He is no longer a crippled, grounded being. He is free. Free! He lets all his ecstatic joy escape his body in one cry of happiness. The last few years seem unreal, how could he been that sad so recently? Then, he knew the answer. All his life, he had been waiting for this. He had finally found where he belonged, where he was supposed to be.

The sky, it was his answer, his place. It was part of him, he was part of it. It was like he had been a fish out of water, an incomplete puzzle. The sky had been his water all along, his last piece. He had been a bird in a cage, a bird that was now free.

He was complete.

Storm landed with an amazingly genuine smile on his face. His new friends, Sonic, Amy and Shadow ran to meet him.

"That was amazing!"

Storm looked up at Amy, his eyes glistening.

"Thanks."

"That was…"

Sonic had a huge smile plastered on his face, remembering the first time he had broken the sound barrier, and knowing how his friend felt.

"Nice job."

Storm smiled smugly as Shadow wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Looks like the "ultimate life-form" was more sentimental then he looked.

He wasn't just some depressed teenager, or a failed experiment, not anymore. He had a new life, friends, and people to love and care about. His life was perfect.

But, of course, good things never last.

There! Sorry, this chapter was pathetically short, but I didn't want to destroy the happy moment. Again, thank you for your support, all of you. This chapter kind of reflected my feelings. Please, I can appreciate criticism, but I am going through a rough patch at the moment, and nice reviews are helping me to be happy again. Don't ruin that. I like to think that everyone has a heart full of love, and you can prove that to me by leaving this particular chapter alone.

Thanks so much, you have no idea how happy you all make me!

~Z.L.S


	4. Chapter 4:Insanity

Leave me to die: chapter 4: insanity…

Hi guys! I am super motivated on this story, so I decided to write more! XD This chapter is about the "angel of darkness" from two chapters ago. I hope you enjoy it!

1013 years ago…

The tiny panther curled up, the pain inside his body preventing movement.

"Pathetic. This kit has no place in our clan. He has hurt our children, destroyed our emerald, and he can't even defend himself!"

"Please! Stop this! Can't you see? He's in pain!"

"He is a savage beast. Scarlett, I know he's our son, but he doesn't belong here. He is uncanny, dangerous. I knew right from the day he absorbed that chaos emerald. I have no choice."

"…"

"Scarlett?"

"Just do it. Kill our child, break my heart, I don't care, just get it over with."

"I'm sorry."

There was a bang, and then the kit was falling, falling into darkness.

The rain fell, onto his wounds, his exposed skin. The tiny creature whimpered, but, refusing to be stopped, continued walking. He had no idea how he had survived, maybe it had something to do with that strange green stuff that was floating around his body.

He didn't know, and he didn't care. He just wanted home. He wanted to be safe.

He trembled, head spinning, the whole world spinning. He fell heavily, crimson blood mixing with light snow and rain.

Tom ran across the snow, his short legs surprisingly fast. His big, blue, little kid eyes scanned the white powder, and, to his surprise, he saw something. A tiny black shape lay there, moaning, arms still struggling to lift itself out of the snow. The young boy ran over, curiously poking the thing with a stick. His father had told him about these things before. He had called them "mobians" but most just called them "freaks". Tom pulled the little creature out of the snow.

It sobbed, struggling feebly, but he hushed it.

"It's Ok buddy, I won't hurt you."

The thing stopped moving, instead it just started shivering. Tom ran back to the house yelling,

"Mommy, daddy, look what I found!"

9 years later…

Dark mist sat on the edge of his seat rocking back and forth impatiently. His large red eyes were narrow, and it was obvious he couldn't wait much longer.

"When is he going to be finished?"

"I do not know, Dark. Should I check?"

"No, don't sweat it."

There was a sudden slam of a door.

"DARK!I did it! The experiment is finished!"

"Wonderful."

Tom stopped at the tone in Dark Mist's voice.

"You ok, bud?"

There was a low growl in response.

"No, I am not ok. Do you have any idea what the other scientists do to me while you're busy with some useless experiment?"

"Dark, I'm sorry, but it's all for the good of science."

"Is draining all my energy, pumping me full of viruses and imprisoning me for the good of science then, hmm?"

"I would stop it if I could, but they need to examine you, and your energy. You need to understand. Dark, you are practically a living chaos emerald, you know that."

"I wish I wasn't! I wish that my parents had loved me, that you loved me, I wish I hadn't been fused with a chaos emerald when I was born! I wish I hadn't been born in the first place!"

The young panther ran out, tears streaming from his red eyes. Tom sighed, apologised to the other scientists, and went after the child.

"DARK? I'm sorry, ok? Where are you?"

There was no answer, only empty, melancholy silence. Tom walked into Dark's room, concern etched over his features.

"Dark?"

"I'm here."

The reply was muffled. Tom wandered over to where the voice was coming from. A tiny black shape lay curled on the bed, almost completely camouflaged by darkness. Tom cringed at the mess all over the floor, the horrible smell. It looked like Dark hadn't cleaned in here for god knows how long. Wordlessly, he put a hand on the tiny creatures shoulder. A sad smile flickered over Dark's features.

2 years later…

"You can't escape me, morsel."

The vampire licked his lips, slowly pulling a gun from his pocket.

"No!"

Tom jumped in front of Dark, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Move out of the way, kid. We need your little buddy's energy, and you can't stop us."

"I won't let you hurt him!"

"Your loss."

"BANG!"

Dark's scream of terror and loss was the last thing Tom ever heard.

1000 years later…

A tear which wasn't meant to be shed slipped down snow white cheeks. The vampire choked back a sob. Little, grumpy, sweet Dark had been replaced by a bitter, nasty, evil person. The world had betrayed him. He would make everyone else lose their family, friends, feel his pain. They would not escape him.

Chapter 4 is done and dusted, peoples! I accept constructive criticism, but please be nice, and not nasty like most critics are. Thanks for reading my little bad-guy-sob-story, and keep encouraging me, I might actually write something good! XD lol.

~Zippy


	5. Chapter 5:Painful memory

Chapter 5: Painful memory…

It hurt. The pain was weighing down his arms, his legs, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, there was just the intoxicating, evil yet amazing darkness, pulling him back, destroying his body from the inside-

Sonic the hedgehog sat up in bed, his head spinning. The pain was still there, but less intense, less frightening. What was that? Usually his dreams reflected his happy life, usually they were full of colour and ideas, but that one had been terrifying. He jumped as something cold touched his cheek, before realising that the thing was a tear-drop. He felt sad, confused, yet angry.

Storm the hedgehog flew in the sky, long wings lifted in a battle pose. Fists flew forward at lightning speed, his legs kicking out at an invisible foe. He gritted his teeth, savagely roaring and slashing at the air, over and over again. Shadow observed this scene, red eyes filled with concern. Storm's joy at his first flight had been short-lived. He had gotten this haunted look in his eye, and it made Shadow un-easy.

Then a loud scream of rage filled the air, and a huge blue blast of energy obliterated anything within two metres of the dark angel. Shadow sweat-dropped as Storm flew down, panting with anger and fatigue.

"Are you-?"

"Don't say a word, Mr perfect."

Shadow watched, now just confused, as Storm, well, stormed off, still throwing kicks and punches at anything that got closer than two metres. What was wrong with that kid?

Storm felt helpless, and not for the first time. You know that feeling of trying so hard, yet not ever moving forward or gaining happiness? That is true helplessness.

"Are you alright, Storm?"

Sonic stood in the doorway, his long quills bedraggled and messy. A grunt was his only answer.

Faraway, in the depths of nothingness, something stirred. Shorted out optical sensors flickered back into life. The long mouth-piece began glowing with eerie light, once again able to produce noise. There was a click and a whirr as long dead rockets switched on.

"*Click* all systems activated. No major damage detected. Rebooting memory…*Whirr*…"

There was a low laugh, causing the cyborg to turn around.

"*Beep* life form detected…Identifying…No identification in data banks… Not listed as a threat…"

"Here. This way you can know me, your master."

"My master is- *beep* long dead…"

"I am much better than that old fool. Anyway, stay still."

With a clicking noise the unknown life form loaded a disk into the robot's disk slot. Instantly the robot's brain chip was flooded with information, which it gratefully consumed.

"*Click* identifying… Complete. Name: Dark Mist, immortal life form, consumer of chaos energy, vampire, considered friendly, new master of this system."

"Yes… Good robot. I am your master, and now I order you to complete your previous mission."

"Searching under uncompleted missions… Found one mission objective…*beep* find and destroy Storm the hedgehog, obliterate any interfering life forms."

"Wonderful. Complete your mission."

"Yes master."

The dark panther watched as the robot flew off.

"Storm will be no match for you…Electro Hunter…"

The black hedgehog lay on his bed, tortured, even while dreaming. The dreams were of that robot, that thing from his past. Its hard golden armour glinted in the sun, red lightning bolt markings blending in with its other colours. He couldn't escape it, no matter how much he wanted it to leave him alone.

Blue eyes snap open, fear filled, anxiety ridden. He loved machines, yet was amazingly terrified by them. That robot was the thing that scared him. Its eyes, they were the frightening parts of it. They were empty, void of memory, emotion or feeling. Everything about it gave Storm an insane urge to talk to it, examine it, and learn how it worked. Maybe it had been created as a companion for him, a friend, but had been re-wired to instead work for evil purposes. That thought was something he had often pondered.

But, that was all irrelevant. It was now his enemy. Yet, he could no longer feel fear. The only emotions he seemed to be able to feel was hatred and anger, burning anger. And no of the people he hated were still living. He would take it down.

He could feel the darkness inside him, but for the first time in five years it felt pleasurable, warm and powerful. He couldn't help but smile…

Oh my god, this is so short! I've felt writers block coming on recently, which is why this is quite short. I'm just glad I overcame the threat of writers block! Are you proud of me? XD I hope you are! Please can I have some plot ideas for next chapter? Also, when I write I use music as my inspiration, so do you know any good, dark music I could write to? I may introduce Zippy into this story, do you think I should? Sorry for all the questions! Anyway, R&R if you like it, if you don't, then please be nice and point out the good things as well as the bad.

Thanks!

~Zippy


End file.
